Ángel Y Demonios
by Freederth
Summary: [Yukiru] Aun siendo hermosos, no te acerques si te invitan a salir, no te dejes caer en la trampa apenas te descuides, clavaran sus dientes en tu brazo para saborearte y luego tendrás sus colmillos sobre tu cuello herido del que brotará sangre. Vampiros.


Ángel y Demonios

- ¡Déjenme ir! –una chica gritaba amarrada a una cruz- ¿por qué haces esto?

- ¡Cállate! –respondió al grito un vampiro del clan- no tienes derecho a dirigirle la palabra al joven amo!

Dichas las últimas palabras, un joven bastante apuesto de ojos misteriosos y violetas, sacó un gran puñal y lo insertó en el brazo de la chica. La sangre comenzó a brotar, la chica gritaba, pero el joven señor seguía inmutable.

Sonrió por un momento y luego saboreó la sangre del brazo de la chica, escupió.

- Kyou –el joven llamó a su sirviente- pásenle esta a los lobos, su sangre no es de mi interés.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor no! –gimió la chica.

El vampiro de orden menor llamado Kyou asintió con la cabeza, él ya sabía lo que significaba esto, primero los vampiros de orden menor como él, tendrían la oportunidad de saborear sangre humana de calidad y no sangre en bolsas que –normalmente- era de vaca y/o de cordero; lo que no era muy agradable. Luego, los pedazos de carne se los lanzaban a los licántropos que felizmente se comían todo lo que oliera a carne, eran tan tontos los licántropos que el clan Sohma poseía –de clan bajo- que de caer carne sobre alguno de ellos, no dudaban en comérselo.

- A su orden amo Yuki –respondió Kyo relamiéndose los labios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Qué hermoso día es hoy –Tohru se levantaba con la felicidad matutina al máximo- parece que hoy pasara algo bueno.

- ¡Buenos días mamá! –exclamó mirando la foto de su fallecida madre- me voy al instituto.

La chica salió de la carpa donde debía vivir temporalmente a causa de la remodelación de la casa de su abuelo, donde ella vivía anteriormente. Pasó por al lado de una bella casa y se quedó mirando un espejo que ahí reflejaba parte de un río que cruzaba de lado a lado el bosque.

- ¿Andar husmeando en casas ajenas no es un crimen? –preguntó un joven (aparentemente fastidiado) que apareció de la nada, Tohru se asustó cuando llegó el chico, no le había visto llegar.

- Perdona, es sólo que –Tohru fue interrumpida por las risas del joven.

- No, no te disculpes –sonrió el joven- sé quién eres... ¿Tohru Honda verdad, de mi misma clase?

- Sí –asintió con la cabeza la chica- Voy al instituto, ¿te parece si vamos juntos?

- Vale, vamos –dijo Yuki.

- Supiste Sohma-kun? –preguntó Tohru, haciendo que el chico volteara- parece que desaparecieron más estudiantes.

- Que horrible...

Tohru no podía creer que Yuki fuera humano, siempre que le miraba, parecía ser místico o alguien que no pertenecía a la raza humana: quizás un ángel que le había mandado su madre para protegerle.

Caminaron por un sendero que los llevaría directo a la ciudad, apenas divisaron el instituto Kaibara, se apresuraron en llegar.

Cuando llegaron entraron a la sala, y luego, no se vieron más hasta que terminaron las clases y tuvieron el receso de almuerzo.

- Honda-san –llamó Yuki- ¿almuerzas sola?

- Sí –respondió la joven- pero ya no almorzaré sola si Sohma-kun se sienta.

- Entonces me sentaré –Yuki se sentó y dejó su almuerzo sobre la mesa, miraba a Tohru a los ojos en todo momento, esto ponía nerviosa a la joven- ¿sabes? Tienes unos ojos bastante lindos.

- ¿Eh? –Tohru no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y dejó caer el cuchillo, al recogerlo se cortó el dedo- ¡Ittai! (es una interjección utilizada por los japoneses que se usa cuando te duele algo)

- Debieras tener más cuidado, Tohru-san –Yuki sonrió de forma maléfica y tomó la mano de Tohru- Si hago esto, te sentirás mejor.

Yuki tomó la mano de Tohru con firmeza y se la llevó a la cara, agarró el dedo donde se había cortado y se lo llevó a la boca, lamiendo la sangre de su herida son suavidad. En ese instante, sintió un sabor que nunca antes había sentido y presionó el dedo de Tohru para que saliera más sangre, sus colmillos se iban a salir, en ese momento, dejó la mano de la chica y se levantó.

- Discúlpame un segundo –dijo y corrió al baño, primero cerciorándose de que no había nadie cerca- Maldición, no puedo reprimir la bestia más tiempo... necesito sangre humana.

Cogió una de las tabletas comprimidas de sangre y se la metió en la boca, abrió la llave del agua y llenó sus manos, para luego beberlo y tragar la tableta

- Me estoy aburriendo de estas tabletas-

Volvió a la mesa donde estaba la chica y se le acercó al oído despacio, sin querer asustarla.

- Nos encontramos a la salida, vale?-

Se retiró sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, fue a clases y al término, esperó en los casilleros. Divisó la silueta de la joven y al verle llegar sonrojada, sonrió. Cuando Tohru llegó hasta donde estaba él, Yuki tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

- ¿Adónde vamos Sohma-kun? –preguntó Tohru-

- Yuki-

- Bueno, ¿adónde vamos Yuki-kun? –repitió la pregunta- este no es el camino a tu casa.

- Vamos a la casa principal de mi familia –respondió Yuki- hay algo que quiero mostrarte...

Lo próximo que recuerda Tohru, es que a los pocos instantes llegaron a la casa principal que mencionada, al entrar, unos guardias tomaron a la joven por los brazos y torso, y le llevaron a las mazmorras.

Le amarraron en la cruz de los sacrificios, vio una insignia en las chaquetas de los guardias que decían "raza Giovanni"**(ver notas) **y "clan Sohma". Aun así, le preocupaba más Yuki, no le había visto desde que los guardias le apresaron, no estaba muy segura de que ocurría, pero -definitivamente- no parecía ser bueno.

- Señor –Tohru le dirigió la palabra a Kyou- ¿había un joven conmigo, dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Está hablando de el joven amo? –preguntó Kyou y luego se echó a reír- Momiji, prepara a esta chica para la cena.

- ¿Cena? –dijo Tohru emocionada, luego sonó su barriga- Genial.

- Inocente... ¡Momiji! Apresúrate, sino el amo se va a enfadar conmigo, no contigo –llamó nuevamente el vampiro de orden menor- te vamos a preparar.

Tohru llevaba el uniforme del instituto Kaibara, Kyou caminó en círculos alrededor a ella observando la chica detalladamente, tomó el cuello del chaleco de su uniforme y lo arrancó con brusquedad. En ese momento llegó Momiji corriendo.

"Momiji" dijo Kyou cuando pasó al lado de éste en voz baja "no te dejes seducir por su aroma, despide una fragancia deliciosa, pero si le haces algo, de seguro que te mata el amo."

"Es la primera vez que el amo trae a alguien" respondió a su vez Momiji "debe tener algo especial."

- Bueno señorita –saludó cordialmente Momiji, abriendo sus ojos al levantar la cabeza y sonriendo- yo voy a prepararla, a diferencia de Kyou, se me considera un caballero entre estos demonios.

- ¿Qué clase de cena es? –preguntó Tohru ingenuamente- tienen formas bastante extrañas de saludar a los visitantes.

- ¿Visitante? –preguntó extrañado Momiji y luego miró al suelo- estás equivocada, no eres ninguna invitada, jamás volverás a tu hogar.

Tohru quedó perpleja y movió su mirada hacia el techo, luego sonrió un segundo, miró a Momiji, no parecía ser un mal chico, la verdad es que parecía ser solitario.

- Al menos... –dijo Tohru, haciendo que Momiji le mirara a los ojos- podré ver a madre nuevamente.

- Lo siento, no lo hacemos por malos –comenzó Momiji- al joven amo lo abrazaron **(nuevamente, ver notas)** a la edad de los dieciséis y desde entonces tiene el don de la vida eterna, pero en esto lo acompaña una profunda soledad, desde entonces debe alimentarse de sangre para vivir y no dejar que la bestia **(notas)** se apodere de él.

- Entonces soy algo así como su alimento? –preguntó Tohru.

- Sí, lo siento.

Tohru volvió a sonreír. Miró a Momiji por unos instantes y luego, dejó que el sirviente de orden menor hiciera los arreglos pertinentes: amarró firmemente los brazos de la chica, cortó las mangas de su blusa y le quitó los zapatos.

Le miró una vez más y luego sonrió.

- Eres bastante especial –sonrió Momiji- te contaré algo... eres la primera que el amo trae, normalmente manda a los licántropos de caza y traen lo primero comestible, a veces incluso, traen animales; siéntete especial.

- Gracias, realmente eres amable –dijo Tohru haciendo que Momiji se sonrojada un poco.

- Debe ser tu aroma...

Al rato llegó Yuki, traía una daga dorada en su mano. Kyou venía detrás de éste con una bolsa que contenía un brazo, estaba contento, porque su amo había encontrado la sangre que tanto había estado buscando y eso era tanta felicidad para el amo como para el sirviente.

- Yuki-kun –dijo Tohru- toma mi brazo.

Así lo hizo y pidió que comprobaran el filo de la daga dorada, se la entregó a Kyou, quien tomó el brazo de alguna víctima anterior y, poniéndola sobre la mesa, le dio una certera cuchillada vertical a la altura de la muñeca, dividiendo el antebrazo con la mano.

- Está afiladísima, tenga cuidado amo –dijo Kyou, quien nunca había visto a Yuki usar esa daga, normalmente los sirvientes cortaban.

- Gracias Kyou-kun, Momiji-san –sonrió Yuki y luego despachó a ambos criados- ahora solo somos tu y yo, Tohru.

- Hazlo rápido –dijo Tohru- no quiero que esperes más a beber sangre, supe que te haz aguantado bastante.

-Vale –asintió el joven y abrió una herida en el brazo de la chica, ésta gimió, pero él siguió y lamió toda la sangre que había brotado, la boca se le llenó del dulce vitae y comenzó a chorrear- Es delicioso.

No se contuvo por más tiempo y se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Tohru, clavó sus colmillos con fuerzas, el placer más extremo y profundo le embargaba. Tohru gemía de dolor, los colmillos de Yuki eran filosos, pero bastante anchos, por lo que ya dentro de su cuerpo seguía doliendo. No era desagradable, pero dolía... y mucho.

Así Yuki bebió de la exquisita miel que brotaba de Tohru hasta agobiarse y sentir que había vaciado a la joven, ésta ya parecía estar pálida, se le veían las venas traslucidas por su piel. Desató a la chica y le dejó caer al suelo, usando el dorso de su mano secó los rastros de sangre que había quedado en sus labios; luego lamió su mano, de verdad era la sangre más deliciosa que había probado en toda su vida.

- Gracias –dijo Yuki y volteó, no quería abrazarle **(notas)**, sabía que ya no le servía a ninguno de los dos.

- ¡Espera! –exclamó Tohru, levitando.

- ¿Qué está pasando? Debieras estar... –titubeó Yuki- ¿qué eres?

- Mi nombre es Alexia, o lo fue alguna vez... -respondió esta desconocida versión de Tohru- soy la reencarnación de un ángel que vivió 'la legión del mal' y el enfrentamiento de los ángeles celestiales versus ángeles caídos.

El ángel desprendía un brillo particular, deslumbrante, ante los disturbios volvieron los sirvientes de Yuki. Repentinamente se desapareció el brillo y Tohru volvió a caer, Yuki se apresuró en atraparle, en ese instante despertó la chica.

- Por lo visto no estoy muerta –dijo Tohru sonriendo tocando la mejilla del joven, secándole las lagrimas- pero para los demás sí.

- Lo siento tanto –respondió Yuki, tocando la herida del cuello, seguía brotando sangre- no podrás volver a tu vida normal nunca más.

- Por qué? –preguntó Tohru- sigo viva y no me abrazaste **(notas)** así que cual es la problema?

- Eso es cierto, no eres vampiro, ni humana, porque sino no hubieras salido viva –dijo Yuki.

- Mira –dijo Tohru sonrojándose- yo volveré a mi vida normal y tú también puedes, pero hazme una promesa.

- Cuál Tohru? –preguntó con curiosidad el joven vampiro, lamiendo la sangre que aún brotaba del cuello de la chica.

- Sólo puedes beber... –Tohru titubeó sonrojándose más aun- Sólo beberás de mi sangre desde ahora, vale?

- No bebería de nadie más –dijo Yuki rodeando el cuerpo de Tohru con sus brazos- me dan nauseas.

- Tonto –Tohru acercó sus labios a la boca de Yuki y le dio un suave beso.

Luego de un minuto se separaron, Tohru aún requería del oxígeno, se rieron y así también lo hicieron los sirvientes.

- Por cierto... Momiji-san –dijo Tohru, haciendo que el criado mirara a la chica a los ojos- Gracias.

- De nada –dijo Momiji- de verdad, Kyou me dijo que te podía contar.

Tohru miró a Kyou a los ojos, parecía que desde hoy su vida sería más divertida y movida, sonrió cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Kyou y éste volteó haciendo como si mirara hacia otro lugar. En ese instante, Yuki rodeó el cuerpo de Tohru desde atrás.

- Tohru –dijo Yuki con un tono de broma- tengo hambre.

- ¿Eh? –dijeron tonos a coro- ¿¡De nuevo!?

**Fin del fic.**

**Notas a) Giovanni: En el juego de rol de Vampiros, se establece que hay distintas razas de vampiros o familias, la raza Giovanni es una de ellas.**

** b) Abrazo: Se le llama así a la transformación de humano a vampiro.**

**c) La Bestia: Es el estado más alejado del humano que un vampiro pueda tener, suele aparecer cuando el vampiro ha estado reprimiendo el deseo de beber sangre humana por demasiado tiempo. Cuando sale La Bestia, el vampiro no sabe nada, sólo actúa como si fuera un perro rabioso, de ahí el nombre de "La Bestia".**

**Por DeathGoddess**

**Fic dedicado a Julio Standen, primo de una amiga. Recibió cinco puñaladas y se está recuperando, que te mejores pronto.**


End file.
